


Welcome to the Broken Hearts Club (Take a Seat)

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, slight Adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: The boys who have had their hearts broken have a club for it. A new member joins unexpectedly.





	Welcome to the Broken Hearts Club (Take a Seat)

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by Gnash's song, " the broken hearts club"!

.......................................

“Welcome, ladies and gents! Please, please, take a seat!” Rose yelled.

Nathaneal, Kim, Adrien and Luka departed from the doorway to take a seat. They all avoided each others’s eyes nervously.

“Alright, I have to go meet up with Jules, but Luka you can take over.” Rose waved them all good-bye and they all muttered,” Bye.”

“ I call this meeting to order! We have a new member, though!” Luka called out to the small group of people, standing up.”Welcome Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the Broken Hearts Club! Please, Marinette, take a seat!” 

Luka grinned at a shy Marinette, who had camouflaged into the background, and was now blushing as she stepped forward.

Nathaneal avoided looking at her and so did Adrien. Kim motioned for her to take the empty seat next to him. Luka moved to sit next to her and began the meeting. 

“We have a few rules. We never say the person who broke our hearts names. We respect one another and comfort each other. Here, we heal our wounds that others cannot see.” Luka’s smile faded and became serious.

“I want to start today, Luka, if that’s cool.” Kim asked.

“Sure.” Luka motioned for Kim to begin.

“She said she didn’t need me, and yeah, I see that. But she also said she didn’t want me, and that hurt.” Kim rubbed the back of his neck,” Actually, I think she might be in love with Ladybug.”

There were murmurs and Marinette patted Kim’s hand and squeezed it slightly. Kim smiled wearily at her and Luka asked for the next volunteer.

Adrien raised his hand and the rest of the boys gasped; Marinette just looked away.

Adrien cleared his throat,” I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, you know? I told myself it’s stupid because she already loves someone else. So I’ve tried to move on…but I’m stuck.”

Luka raised his eyebrows and Marinette looked upset.

“Luka, I think I’m going to go. If that’s okay?”

“Wait…”

Everyone looked at Luka, who had intertwined his hands with Marinette, and she was blushing, realizing it, too.

“Marinette, can I please talk to you?”

Luka saw Marinette’s hesitation as she scanned the room and Kim picked up on it, too.

“Don’t worry, you two. Nathaneal and I will handle it from here. Right, Ink boy?”

“What have I told you about calling me Ink Boy?!”

Luka chuckled, but led Marinette outside, and Adrien’s eyes followed her.

“Marinette, look, I’ve never really been good with words. I think you know that by now.”

Marinette nodded and Luka continued.

“I started this club a bit after I saw you…and Juleka told me you were pining after Adrien. I just…maybe I can tell you in person, with my own words, that I love about you.”

Marinette stared at Luka with her wide bluebell eyes, and gasped.

“You…love about me?”

“I do, Marinette. But I’m not going to force you to choose. I know you still love him. Otherwise, why would you be here, with the rest of us? We’re the broken hearts club.” Luka gave light laugh and Marinette looked away.

“Thanks for understanding, Luka.” Marinette smiled, a bit timid, but faced him again anyways.”I like you, but it’s too early for me to just you know, jump into a relationship if I’m not sure it’ll lead somewhere, and if I’m not sure where my heart is right now. Believe me, Luka.”

Luka sadly smiled at her and said,” I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ll always support you in whoever you choose. You’re also welcome to stay, if you’d like.”

“I think I’ll go now, but I’ll see you around, Luka.”

Marinette stood on her tippy toes, as she quickly kissed him on his cheek and walked calmly off to go with Alya and Nino.

Marinette had to admit, after almost nearly a year since Adrien’s rejection, she was beginning to move on.

It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, rather something scary.

Of course, she had feelings for Luka, but she wasn’t entirely over Adrien, yet.

Her mind begin to wander and question everything.

What if Luka only loved her  _ **as a friend**_ , too?

.................................................................................


End file.
